


Can You Hear Me

by switchcityinthehouse



Series: Celebrate Good Times (Cum On!) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (if i forget anything lmk), (mentions) Spanking, Butt Plugs, Buttdial, Cock Ring, Drooling, M/M, Masturbation, Vibrators, bascially Mark is trying to get off and he accidentally buttdials someone lmao, i love slutty mark uwu, more cute than anything, this isn’t super smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchcityinthehouse/pseuds/switchcityinthehouse
Summary: After weeks of awkward interruptions (like Yukhei barging into his shower mid-orgasm) and packed schedules (whoever told Mark it would be a good idea to be active in three subunits at once can eat his ass), Mark was finally able to have a night to himself and his old shoebox shoved into the corner of his closet under a shit ton of sweatshirts.





	Can You Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

> yes this title is based off of mark’s verse in drippin’ 
> 
> thank you for 100!!✨
> 
> hope y’all enjoy uwu

_ Finally. _

 

The second Mark’s door latched behind him, his shirt was off and hitting the floor. His skin buzzed with excitement, curls of heat already churning in his stomach. He had waited so long for tonight.

 

After weeks of awkward interruptions -- like Yukhei barging into his shower mid-orgasm -- and packed schedules -- whoever told Mark it would be a good idea to be active in  **three** subunits at once can eat his ass --, Mark was finally able to have a night to himself and his old shoebox shoved into the corner of his closet under a shit ton of sweatshirts.

 

Five minute power jerks could only go so far, and Mark was nearing the end of his string. Everything turned him on, left him twitching and aching to do something. His brain was going crazy having to deal with being surrounded by _really_ hot as fuck, fit men who could rearrange his guts, attractive guys that he admired a lot.

 

Last week, while learning the choreography for 127’s next comeback, Mark had finally nailed the move he had been practicing for a good half hour. Taeyong had put a hand on the back of his neck and ruffled his hair with a quick “good boy, Mark,” and his dick had nearly busted through his jeans to bow to Taeyong personally. It made Mark feel weird, because that’s his  _ hyung _ \-- he’s praised Mark before, so what's the big deal? Long story short, Mark had to practice with an awkward boner for the next four hours. 

 

That's nothing compared to the stiffy he got while watching Johnny and Jaehyun work out together, though. Everyone had finished their schedules early, some being canceled, so they branched off into little groups for some team bonding. Mark had tried to sneak off with the excuse of being tired, but Donghyuck called his bluff and shoved him towards the workout group, claiming he needed to work on his quote, noodle arms, end quote. Mark had gotten away with flipping him the bird before he was dragged into SM’s gym. There, he sat in the corner and suffered. He had to watch Johnny spot Jaehyun on squat, being pressed right up again his back; Mark couldn't help but daydream about them being in the same position but with less clothes on. He had to watch Johnny bench and listen to all the sounds he let out while pressing up. The worst part was when they pulled him over to the mats for some sit-ups; Jaehyun sat in front of him, holding onto his legs, so close that when Mark sat up, he could feel his breath against his face. Later, in the showers at the back of the gym, Mark was able to cum at a record-breaking speed: forty-three seconds. (Don't judge him, the clock was just to the right of his stall, and he was curious.)

 

Basically, Mark had been wound up so tight these past weeks that he felt like he could pass out. The innocent touches made Mark’s stomach burn, the sweet praises made Mark’s head spin, he  _ needed  _ this. So, today, the one day he had off while everyone was out doing their own things, was his and only his.

 

Mark slid the lock on his door, mind already getting cluttered with all the things he could do tonight. Technically, he had started late, so he only had an hour and a half before he could be expecting the NNN guys to be back. Mark let his head fall against the door, trying to calm himself down enough to think. His hands didn't get the message and dropped to his belt buckle, tugging and pulling until he could slide it out of the loops. The temperature difference between the cool door and Mark’s flushed face made him blush even harder. 

 

_ How wrecked must I look right now... _

 

Mark stood up straight and made his way to the closet, leaving the belt to add to the growing mess of clothes on his floor. Mark opened the closet doors and dropped to his knees. The impact made his dick twitch, but he ignored it; he had more important things to do. He crawled towards the back left corner and moved the extra clothes away. When his hands felt the cardboard, his heart sped up. 

 

Mark had been collecting little things for the past couple months when he realized his hands could only do so much. He’d order it, get it rush delivered, and plant himself right in front of the door so nobody could intercept it (Mark learned that system the hard way when Taeil almost opened his first plug). So far, he had two plugs, one small and black while the other was larger and a cloudy red; one six inch, wavy glass dildo; two vibrators, a four inch egg with a base so he could keep it in for longer (complete with a remote) and a five inch, girthy black one; and three cock rings, a pink one, (that technically was part of a cock-cage set, but shh), a black metal one, and a zip-tie ish, clear rubber one. Lube wise, he always tried to have at least two bottles, one unopened, but right now he has three: silicone based, oil based, and water based (watermelon flavored). 

 

Mark sits on his knees in front of his box, looking at all his goodies. He wants to make himself last and use a couple different toys, but, the hardest part is always choosing. A drop of sweat drips down his nose, and Mark is reminded of his fleeting time and aching hard on. He grabs his glass dildo, egg vibrator, watermelon lube, and pink cock ring. He hastily closes his box and shoves it aside; he can clean up his mess afterwards.

 

Mark stands up, knees aching and stomach throbbing, before unceremoniously throwing his toys onto his bed. He unbuttons his pants with difficulty -- his hands are shaking so badly -- and shimmies them down. His phone falls out of his back pocket, but he just throws it up on the bed to the right of his toys. He steps on the legs of his jeans to pull his feet out and kicks them aside. His briefs are left on, though, since he likes the way the wet patch on the front looks. Mark, even though the majority of his thoughts were being made with his dick, grabbed his towel from his most recent shower and laid it out on the bed. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a pissed off hyung who got stuck with laundry duty and, thus, Mark’s lube/cum riddled comforter.

 

Mark crawls onto the bed, grabbing his lube and cock ring. He sits himself down cross legged against the headboard, blankets shoved partially off of the bed and pillows behind his back. Mark takes a second to breathe; his head feels stuffed full of so many things, so many thoughts.

 

He couldn’t stop thinking of the way Yukhei’s hands completely cover his thighs, couldn’t stop thinking about the look Yuta put on when he performed Cherry Bomb, couldn’t stop thinking about —  _ wait, I shouldn’t be doing this. _

 

Mark swept his sweaty hair off of his forehead, trying to cool off a bit, but his hand was just as hot. He felt feverish; his skin felt cool because of the breeze from his fan, while his insides were gradually getting warmer. Mark’s right hand brushed against his growing bulge, and his mouth opened a little even though the sound got caught in his throat. He watched as a strand of drool dropped from his bottom lip onto the waistband of his briefs, and the groan he had tried to make earlier came through.

 

Mark sucked a breath in through his teeth, swallowing the saliva building up in his mouth. He choked on it a bit, and the feeling made him groan even louder. He could tell he was losing himself in the feeling, but he couldn’t bring himself to care — he  _ deserved _ this. He decided to start the fun and slipped his hand inside of his boxers, pulling his dick out and sliding the waistband underneath so it stayed out of the way. 

 

Mark lubed himself up, breathing through his nose to try and keep quiet but failing since it just makes him whine louder. He likes being wet when he puts his cock ring on; it makes the slide easier and gets him excited enough that the blood rush adds to the arousal. His pink cock ring complimented his dark, flushed dick well, and he resisted taking a picture. 

 

(While Mark was shy, he also couldn’t help but admire himself. He knew he looked good in pink or tight clothes. His butt wasn’t huge, but it still looked cute all red and blotchy from being smacked. Maybe in another life, he could’ve been a camboy.)

 

Mark gave himself a few more tugs, hips jumping up a little when he stroked all the way down and held his hand there for a bit. Mark contemplated making his next purchase be a flesh light — the kind that are clear and can be screwed into places. He could have a lot of fun with that… 

 

His mind wandered, as it usually did when he got this worked up. 

 

Mark imagined another night like this, one where he could just lay back and take care of himself. Except, this time, a fleshlight was a part of the fun. He’d lube it up until it was practically dripping — maybe even eat it out until it was coated with his saliva. Mark’s hand, wet with lube, imitated the feeling, and he let out a shaky moan. Instead of his head peeking out from his hand, the flashlight would keep him fully covered all the time; he’d be warm and snug. Mark whined at that.

 

Sometimes, he’d stroke himself off with two hands, rubbing the head with the palm of one while the other took care of his length. It always left him wet, precome smearing all over his hand. That’s how he liked it: messy.

 

Mark could feel the burning in his stomach flare up at his thoughts, and his heart clenches. He wished he had more time so he could do everything to himself and cum more than once. Mark had done it before, on an occasion similar to this. His record was three before passing out for thirteen hours and being woken up by a grumpy looking Taeyong. Mark had almost died of embarrassment and thanked past-Mark for at least covering himself up so Taeyong didn’t see the dried cum on his chest. 

 

After a few more pumps and his cock jumping in his own hand, Mark decided to move on to his favorite part. He leaned forward, dick smearing across his tummy, and grabbed his vibrator. He set the vibrator down next to his right knee and lifted his left thigh to retrieve the lube from earlier. In between uses, Mark liked to keep the lube underneath him, since he was a baby about temperature. Cold lube distracted him.

 

He re-coated his fingers and, albeit a little awkwardly, pushed his briefs off with his left hand. Once his legs were free, he opened them. Seeing himself in this position made him blush; the red now traveled from his face, down his neck, and onto his chest. Mark played with himself by dragging one finger from his nipple to his balls, leaving a little streak of lube down his torso. It made his hips jump and abs clench. Maybe he could put a rain check on the fleshlight and get some clamps instead —  _ oh _ , now that made his dick twitch.

 

His fingers finally reached his hole, smooth and already a little loose. He had fingered himself (read: put a couple fingers inside his ass to tease himself) not even an hour ago, so he felt a little desperate. Mark circled his pointer around his rim, dipping in a little just to pull right out. He growled a little in his throat, eyebrows furrowed as he watched himself. His left hand held his dick against his stomach so he could see his wrist twisting. Mark pushed one finger in, and his back immediately arched. What had previously burned only left a nice, stretched feeling, and Mark’s growl moved up his throat into a keen. He pumped that finger inside of himself for a bit until the stretch was almost non-existent before letting his middle finger join. This one burnt, but Mark just opened his mouth and dropped his head to fall back against the headboard with a thud. His closed his eyes and let himself just feel.

 

Mark allowed himself more time to get accustomed to two before growing bored and squeezing in his third. This time, he didn’t move immediately afterwards — he just basked in the full feeling. While he waited, saliva that had been collecting on the corner of his mouth finally spilled over, making a line of drool streak down his cheek. Mark was too into the stretch of his fingers to care. He blindly felt around for the lube somewhere to his left, hand hitting his phone off of the bed before finally feeling the plastic of the bottle. He moved his head so it was against his shoulder so he could watch himself squirt more around his rim. He twisted his fingers, pulling them out a bit before pushing them back in, and he moaned softly at the sight. 

 

Mark loves the feeling of being full, loves the stretch of his rim around whatever he’s got inside of him, loves the way his hole flutters when he brushes against his prostate. To put it simply, Mark is a whore for anything being up his ass. That’s why his toys mainly consist of things he can put inside of himself. Extra stuff is fun, no doubt, but nothing can rival the feeling he gets when he tries out something new. Mark likes big, small, thick, thin, vibrating, or still — Mark likes everything as long as it makes him feel something.

 

That being said, once Mark grew bored of watching the three fingers move in and out, he grabbed his vibrating plug with his free hand. He pushed his fingers all the way in and placed them so his palm was facing up. With his left hand, Mark rested the plug against his right wrist, and in one fluid but slow motion, switched his fingers for the plug. The plug was about the same width as the three, but it’s circumference made him naturally take a deep breath. His back arched, and his head fell back against the headboard. Mark stayed in that position for a few seconds, holding his breath, before slowly exhaling and relaxing his entire body.

 

When he was relaxed, he felt every single bit of the plug inside of him, and it made his eyes roll into the back of his head. It was like every muscle decided to stop working — he couldn’t even open his eyes or twitch a finger. Mark laid there for a couple minutes, just embracing the stretch and hard silicone. Once he regained feeling in his fingers, Mark let go and let his body pull the plug in as far as the base allowed it to. He slid his body down the bed until his head was on his pillow and slung his hands behind his head. They naturally went to his hair, fingers tugging at the short hair on the back of his neck. 

 

Mark gave himself a few more seconds before he pushed his ass down onto the bed, the folds of the comforter catching on the base of the plug. It almost felt as if someone was grabbing the base while Mark moved away but let go as soon as the plug started to come out. The thought of someone playing with him like that made Mark moan softly, hands gripping tightly in his hair. 

 

_ Who would tease me like that? Maybe Doyoung-hyung… he always fights with Taeyong-hyung, I wonder if he’d be the same in bed… Or, maybe, Taeil-hyung? He grabs my butt all the time. How would he react if he saw me with a plug in?  _

_ Oh… how would it feel I had a plug in… _

 

Mark’s right hand traveled down his body, brushing his nipples like before and giving his dick a little squeeze, before it found its place right against the base of the plug. He pressed his palm down against it, pushing it deeper, and Mark buried his face into his left arm. He couldn’t help but bite into the flesh of his bicep to keep from making too loud of a sound. Mark knows he won’t get caught, the 127 dorm is empty, but the idea of  _ having _ to keep quiet makes his blood burn.

 

Mark imagined it was Taeil’s hand against him, pushing the plug deeper and deeper. Mark wondered if Taeil would be soft and gentle, or cruel and rough. Would he twist the plug until he begged, no,  _ cried _ for more? Would he give in? Or would he stand his ground? The thought of Taeil being mean (slapping the base, fucking the plug into him, getting all up in his face,) made Mark’s cheeks heat up. He took a deep breath in and a small groan tumbled out. His eyes were still shut tight while his mouth was wide open. He had drool down his cheek and chin, and it was making a mess of his left arm.

 

Mark roughly pushed back against the plug, trying his best to get any sort of movement, when he remembered it was a vibrator. Mark’s eyes flew open, and he sat up, almost falling over from the blood rush to his head. His vision was foggy, unshed tears and being unbearably horny can do that to a guy, and it took a second for him to blink it away. Once he could see his surroundings, he started fanning his hands out across the comforter. His right hand finally got a grip on the oval shaped remote, and he flopped onto his stomach. Mark grabbed the pillow to his left and shoved it under his hips. His dick caught on the pillow case, and the sound he made was embarrassingly high pitched. The pillow to his right was tugged closer to him so, if necessary, he could shove his face into it.

 

With the remote in his right and a tight grip on the pillow with his left, Mark was ready to start the real fun. Even though he started on the first level, Mark still jumped when he first felt the vibrations. He hummed softly, and his hips started moving in a slow circular motion on their own, eyes falling shut. The material of the pillow case was rough against the sensitive skin of his dick, but Mark couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. He quickly grew tired of the first setting and pressed the next button.

 

However, what Mark thought was the next button was actually a few higher, and he jumped from the first setting to the fifth. The change made him jolt, and he was too slow to mute his load, throaty moan. His eyes flew open, and he lost his grip on the remote; it fell off the side of the bed and onto the floor. Mark’s hips went from relaxed motions to being stiff, his back arching violently enough that he instinctively brought his left knee up for balance. The entire motion changed how the vibrator lay inside of him and suddenly it was  _ way _ too close to his prostate. The whole situation only went on for a second before Mark had his face pressed into the pillow and wound up on his hands and knees. 

 

Both of his hands were knotted into the comforter, tugging it from where it was neatly tucked into the corners of his mattress. The pillow underneath him had no use anymore, because hips hips were nowhere near the bed. Thankfully, the pillow muffling his sounds was being put to work. Mark alternated from long, drawn out groans to high toned, staccato  _ ah, ah, ah _ s. When he groaned, he could feel the vibrations running up his spine. When he  _ ah _ ’ed, the vibrations were even more brutal, and it made him feel light headed.

 

Mark’s mind was a mess. He knew he could simply reach down, pick up the remote, and change the setting. But, some part of him thought that if he moved even a little to the right, he would come untouched. Another section of his brain was still caught up on the thought of Taeil fucking him with the vibrator, while the other was entertaining the thought of a different hyung controlling the vibrator.

 

_ Who would do what, hm? I bet Yuta-hyung would make me wear it during dance practice… keep the remote hidden inside his sweats, turning it on at the worse times. Cherry Bomb, when everyone is looking at me from the floor… would they be able to hear it hum inside of me? _

 

Mark moans all high pitched, back arching uncomfortably. He feels as if he could tear the comforter in two — so wound up but so far away. The cock ring won’t stop him from cumming, but it’ll most definitely make him work for it.

 

_ Work for it. Who’d made me work for it? Who would sit just out of my reach with the remote in hand, smile down at me and coo… pet my hair and make me beg for a touch… beg to cum. Which hyung loves to see me flustered, loves to pet me, loves to take care of me… who —  _

 

“Jaehyun-hyung,” Mark’s one voice startles him. It’s the first coherent word he’s said, and the fact that it’s Jaehyun makes his dick weep.

 

Mark’s cheeks heat up even more, if that’s even possible, and he can feel his entire body blush. He’s thrumming, so sensitive and responsive to just a name. It makes him embarrassed, ashamed in a way. But, once the thought is inside his head, he can’t get it out.

 

_ What would he think if he saw me right now? _

_ What would he do if he was here? _

  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
  


“Thank you for your hard work!”

 

The pleasantries are exchanged right after the On-Air light flicks off. The three hosts take their headphones off and bow to the guests. After a short photo session and more goodbyes are given, they can finally head towards the car.

 

Johnny checks his phone, and the numbers 12:32 shine back at him. There are a few notifications from the group chat, mainly ‘good night!’s, and others from the handful of gaming apps he plays when he’s bored. 

 

Doyoung ignores his notifications in favor of going straight to Spotify to play some music, earbuds already plugged in. He’s the one who opens the van door and sits in the middle right seat.

 

Jaehyun is behind him, phone still in his pocket when he enters the van, taking the seat to Doyoung’s left. He pulls his legs up so Johnny can slide in and take the back row up for himself. 

 

After riding together for so long, their seating arrangement is natural. Johnny likes to nap on the way back to the dorms, so he gets the back to himself so nobody gets squashed by a six foot cuddle bug. Doyoung likes to sit on the right so he can put his legs up on the passenger seat’s armrests. Jaehyun is pleased no matter where he sits, so the left is just as fine for him. 

 

Talking for an hour straight, minus commercial breaks, is exhausting. Usually, Doyoung will be the one who tries to start up a conversation, but since its comeback season, all three are dead tired. Johnny is out within the first two minutes on the road, and Doyoung is staring out the window, music softly filtering out from his earbuds. Jaehyun decides to listen to music as well, so he pulls his pair out.

 

Once his phone is in resting position, the screen lights up. He sees a few messages and one Snapchat before the One Missed Call catches his attention. Jaehyun is alarmed to see that it’s Mark who tried to call him. He knows he had NNN tonight, so it must’ve been an emergency. He almost automatically swipes it to call back when he noticed the (1) Voicemail notification. 

 

_ Okay, so maybe it wasn’t an emergency… Hah, it’d me funny if he buttdialed me. Maybe I can catch him snoring…  _

 

Jaehyun unlocks his phone and goes to his voicemail box, waiting for the transcription to load before pressing it. It’s basically reads as gibberish, with a few ‘hyungs’ in it, so he’s relieved it really was a buttdial. Jaehyun decides to get cozy and listen to the call as background noise for the drive back.

 

When he presses play, all he can hear at first is the sound of rustling and a faint noise. Jaehyun turns his volume up, trying to make out what the sound is— part of him wants to hear something embarrassing so he can tease Mark later. After a few more seconds of rustling, he hears it.

 

“ _ J-jaeh — hyung!” _

 

The noise is loud in his ears, and it makes them vibrate a little. The volume is up so loud that the sound is distorted, too high pitched and a little screechy. But the effect doesn’t mask what the sound really is: a moan.

 

Jaehyun rips the earbuds out of his ears by the chord, and the force of the tug makes them smack painfully against his kneecap. Jaehyun can still hear the sound, so he turns the volume down as quickly as possible so Doyoung, who is now taking out his ear buds too, won’t hear.

 

“You all right, Jaehyun?”

 

Doyoung is looking at him weird, eyebrows furrowed and head tilted to the side. Jaehyun feels like he knows, like somehow over his own music, he heard what Jaehyun had — what Mark  _ said _ . How could his own name make him so nervous?

 

“Y-yeah,” he cleared his throat after the stumble. “Yeah, I just had the volume up too loud.. hurt my ears.”

 

Doyoung’s mouth turned into a pout while he nodded.

 

“Be careful. Double check next time, hm?” 

 

Usually, his nagging would annoy Jaehyun a little, but he didn’t care at all. Anything to make him go back to listening to his music and staring out the window.

 

“Okay, hyung,” Jaehyun smiled as casually as he could and breathed a sigh of relief when Doyoung put his earphones back in and turned to face the window.

 

Jaehyun watched him for a few seconds to make sure he wouldn’t look back before his gaze dropped to stare at his own earphones. 

 

_ What should I do… _

_ Should I just delete it? Act like it never happened? _

_ Or… _

 

Jaehyun flicked the back of his ear, trying to physically throw out the thought he had almost had. What was wrong with him… how could he even  _ think  _ about listening to the rest of it!

 

_ But, he was the one who called you? _

_ Maybe it wasn’t an accident…  _

 

The voicemail was still playing, just now passing the thirty second mark. Jaehyun watched the bar slowly tick to the right as he contemplated what was actually happening to him.

 

Mark  called buttdialed him.

He had moaned his name.

 

Those were the only two facts that he had, and yet there were so many options on what to do. 

 

Part of Jaehyun wanted to just delete it, maybe freak out some more later, and sleep it off. Another part wanted to listen to the whole thing,  _ then _ delete it and act like it never happened. A different part of him wanted to listen to the whole thing and forget to delete it… maybe revisit it another time.

 

While Jaehyun had a small mental breakdown, time continued to pass. It wasn’t until he made his decision that he realized there was only a minute and a half left of the voicemail. He couldn't bring himself to play it from the beginning, but he did slowly push the buds back into his ears and turn the volume up click by click.

 

Again, he only heard rustling, but now he recognized it to be the sound of bedsheets. Jaehyun tucked himself into the side of his seat, trying to angle his head as far away from Doyoung as possible. He didn’t want him to overhear anything, even if it wasn’t that inappropriate. This time, Jaehyun was a little prepared when he heard his name.

 

“ _ Jaehyun-hyung, please.” _

 

His eyes fluttered shut, and he bit his lip at the sound. He couldn’t help but imagine what Mark would look like moaning his name. 

 

_ I bet he would be so red, so embarrassed, so cute.  _

 

Jaehyun didn’t consider himself to be kinky whatsoever. Sure, he had a few toys himself stowed away and, yeah, he’d tried a few things, but nothing too wild. However, hearing Mark beg made his heart speed up. Jaehyun wasn’t dominant, but he sure loved seeing his partners enjoy themselves.

 

“ _ Hyung, wan’ more — gimme more.” _

 

The ‘more’ was drawn out and ended up becoming a soft whine, like Mark did indeed give himself more. Jaehyun’s body heated up thinking about Mark touching himself as if it was Jaehyun. He crossed his legs and curled into himself a little more. With the combination of fabric, moans, and faint humming, Jaehyun felt himself twitch in his pants. And he could  _ not _ afford to be hard right now.

 

“ _ Yes, hyung, th-thank you! Love it s’much, so… so much.” _

 

Mark was starting to combine English with Korean, something he was only known to do when he was exhausted or upset, and it made Jaehyun’s blood rush straight to his dick. He was close.

 

“ _ Hyung, hyung, wanna… wanna cum, please make me cum.” _

 

Jaehyun couldn’t stop the breathy moan that slipped out, so he morphed it into a yawn, arms stretching above him. Thankfully, Doyoung didn’t move from his spot. The thought of getting caught made Jaehyun light headed, and he could feel the heat radiating off of his ears.

 

“ _ Jaehyu… hyung… p-please, can I cum?” _

 

Mark’s voice had pitched higher this time, strained, and Jaehyun wanted so badly to tell him that he could, that he had done so well for his hyung. Jaehyun wished he could see Mark cum in front of him. He wondered if he would be noisy or silent, would he thrash around or go completely still, would Mark want a kiss or not.

 

“ _ M’gonna cum… can I, can I, can I,”  _ Mark began to chant, voice getting quieter and quieter with each question.

 

The line went silent for a few seconds before a sweet, practically falsetto moan ripped through the earbuds. Jaehyun couldn’t be bothered to turn the volume down; he wanted to hear every hitch, every breath. Mark’s moan was longer than normal, and the exhale that followed was quick and turned into breathy  _ ah, ah, ah _ s. Those eventually became soft growls, and Jaehyun could tell Mark was overstimulating himself, pushing himself to his breaking point.

 

“ _ Fuck, okay… okay, that-that’s… that’s eno —,”  _ Mark interrupted himself with a groan that sounded like it came from his chest, “ _ that’s enough. Where’s the fucking remo — oh — te?” _

 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh a little at Mark. He could practically see him wiggling around, trying to find the remote without actually getting up and looking for it. His entire body must feel like jello.

 

“ _ I don’t remember… where… where I dropped it? …maybe it fell off of the…,”  _ the pause lasted longer than usual. “ _ Please, God, no.” _

 

Mark’s voice got louder, and the rustling sounded like it was closer. Jaehyun assumed Mark had seen his phone on the floor, still on the line with Jaehyun. 

 

“ _ Oh my fucking G —“  _

 

And that’s where the voicemail ended. 

 

Jaehyun stared at the screen of his phone, trying to process the whole thing. After a couple of minutes, he decided to give up and just accept it. That’s when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Jaehyun whipped around so fast, his neck got a cramp.

 

“So…” Johnny, who usually was open, had an unreadable expression on his face. “Mark called you, too?”

 

Jaehyun’s face took three seconds to match with his ears. He looked at Johnny for a bit, trying to decipher whether or not he was kidding around or serious. Johnny stared back at him.

 

“What… do you mean?” Jaehyun maintained eye contact.

 

Johnny pulled out his phone and showed Jaehyun his voicemail log. His most recent one was from Mark, and the time was only two minutes before Jaehyun’s. He looked back up at Johnny and raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’ve learned, from past experiences, that if Mark calls you overnight, it’s an accident,” Johnny smirks at Jaehyun, amused by his reaction.

 

“P-past experiences?” Jaehyun asked, and Johnny nodded.

 

“Oh, and next time? Maybe double-check to make sure your earphones are actually plugged in,” Johnny winks at him before sitting back and getting comfortable.

 

Jaehyun’s head drops instantly, and he’s filled with horror when he notices that by tugging them out so violently before, he had unplugged them completely. He slowly raises his head and peeks to his right.

 

Doyoung is still facing the window, head resting in his hand, but they make eye contact through the reflection. A small smile forms on his face, and he crinkles his nose at Jaehyun, who sinks further into his seat in distress.

 

Looks like Mark wasn’t the only one who embarrassed himself tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo, pls lmk if u liked it or not !!
> 
> again, thank you for 100, it’s crazy that im already past that!  
> more fun things will be headed your guys’ way to celebrate 200❤️


End file.
